


Back to the Dugout

by tptigger



Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Billy is a good friend, Gen, I was so proud of her in this episode, Rangers in the Outfield, Tanya is a BAMF, and Billy is too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: Billy seeks out Tanya after Rangers in the Outfield.





	Back to the Dugout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



Billy walked into the Youth Center and his eyes landed on Tanya, who sat at a table staring into space.

Billy pulled up a chair. "I heard what happened. How are you doing?"

"I'm an idiot."

"For what? Sticking up for yourself?"

"For dating him in the first place. And don't tell me to smile because it happened."

"I'm too busy being proud of you for dumping his conceited ass."

Tanya smiled tentatively.

"You shouldn't put up with guys who can't handle a little competition."

"It wasn't even a competition! We were a team!" Tanya exclaimed.

"See? He's the idiot."


End file.
